There Goes the Neighborhood Part One Introductions
by Emerald Dynamo
Summary: Before my other fanfic, "Just One Dance," we have to introduce Samuel, a fairly developed character at that point. Plus, the computer that has the next two chapters of JOD on it won't start up - -. So, I decided to give you this: When a new family moves to Danville, how will it affect the gang? Eh... the summary's rushed... but the story is better; trust me.


**I guess Samuel's getting his wish… This is the 1****st**** chapter of a P&F Fanfiction.**

**Samuel: Thank you! Finally…**

**Me: Don't get too excited; I haven't introduced you yet.**

**Samuel: Dang it!**

**Me: All Phineas and Ferb characters belong to their creators, Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.**

**Samuel: And Dynamo (Wait… how are we going to explain this later on in the story?) owns the Saundry family only (Which still has to be introduced). **

**Both: Enjoy!**

**Phineas and Ferb: There goes the Neighborhood, Part I**

**Chapter 1: New Neighbors**

Phineas and Ferb were sitting under their tree, as usual.

Phineas asked his stepbrother, "So, Ferb. What should we do today?"

Ferb shrugged, a usual response. Ferb didn't talk much.

Phineas then heard a door open. "I think I can answer that question for you, boys."

"Oh, hi, mom. We were trying to decide what to do today."

Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher answered, "I have a proposition for you boys. New neighbors have just moved in down the street. I think they have a boy your age, a boy Candace's age, and a girl around college age. What do you guys say to going to meet them?"

Phineas pondered for a moment. _Well, they do have a boy our age… another to help in our daily projects? Hm… I guess so. _But before he could respond, Ferb said, "Yeah, alright. I'm down with that." Phineas replied, "Yeah. Sounds good, mom."

Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher smiled, saying, "Alright. Now, all I have left to do is convince Candace. See you guys in about half an hour."

**Candace's POV**

"I don't want to go to some neighbor's house, I want to bust…  
Wait… if Phineas and Ferb are coming as well, they won't be doing anything bustworthy. Alright; I'm coming."

"Be down in about ten minutes." Mom said.

"Ten minutes? I barely have time to get dressed!" I yelled.

"Then I guess you'd better get started, dear."

I sighed, and started to get dressed. Then, my phone started to ring. I thought to myself, "_What is it this time?",_seeing as Stacy had already called me several times during the night. It just happened to be Stacy on the other line. _"Oh, great," _I thought to myself.

"Hey, What's up, Stace?" I asked, with less enthusiasm than usual.

"I just heard from a friend who saw a FaceBook post in another text message through an IM that said you have new neighbors!"

"Uh, yeah. I'm going to see them in about ten minutes." I said.

"So, you have to get ready to meet a new family in ten minutes?"

"Oh my gosh! I forgot! Talk later, Stace!"

I hung up the phone and rushed frantically to get dressed and ready to go.

***TimeShift to 15 minutes later***

**Isabella's POV**

I walked into the back gate, as usual. I guess my catchphrase is up next. "Hey Phin…" My voice dropped off when I saw that Phineas (oh, and Ferb too) weren't in the backyard. A couple minutes later, I saw Baljeet (carried by Buford) walk into the backyard. "Hey, where's Dinner Bell?" Buford asked. I responded, "I… really don't know." Baljeet then cut in, "And where's Perry?"

**Omnitient POV**

No one noticed a teal platypus slip away to the side of the house, put on a fedora, and whistle a few bars, which turned out to be his theme music.

A second later, and he was falling though tubes, down to a secret hideout.

A man in a white mustache greeted him.

"Ah, Agent P. It seems that Doofenshmirtz is up to no good again. It seems that his latest invention involves something… forgotten, shall we say… I really hate to bring it up again, because of all the trouble it caused our agency." Perry's eyes widened. He knew exactly what Doof was doing for a change.

The platypus saluted, and then chattered. Strangely enough, the only two things that went through Perry's head as he ran to his hovercar were, "Oh no, not again," and "42." Many people speculated that if the group of friends on the lawn above knew exactly why Perry had thought that they would know a lot more about each day's crazy routine than they did now. I mean, "Oh no, not again," was easy. Perry had to fight Doof every day. But, "42"? Guess those extra hours are really doing him harm.

**Phineas' POV**

Well, I guess it's not the brilliant invention we usually have, but should be fine. I mean, we can always use more help.

"Alright, boys; time to go." Our mom said. I guess we'll go ahead and see this new family.

As we got there, I didn't see a moving truck. I guess that meant either they were here and already moved in or they weren't here yet.

We were depending on the first option, so mom knocked at the door.

We heard a faint "I'm coming" from inside. A girl about college age answered the door.

She was pretty, but in a mature sort of way. "Hello. You must be our new neighbors. My name is Samantha Saundry. What are your names?"

Mom smiled, and said, "Hello, Samantha. My name is Linda Flynn-Fletcher. And this is Candace, Phineas, and Ferb. My husband wasn't able to make it, but I'm sure he'll be happy to see you guys."

"Welcome, all." She said. "Come on in! Make yourselves at home. I'll be right with you…"

"Alright." Mom said. We all headed inside.

_This house isn't bad_. My mom stared in awe at the house. I wondered why she was acting this way, when she asked, "How did you move in this fast?"

I heard Samantha, as well as a second voice, answer from down the hall: "That would be my brother."

Mom regained her composure, and asked, "Samantha, where are your parents?"

Samamtha walked up, and said, "Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher? May I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure." Mom replied. "Samantha smiled, and said, "The rest of you guys, Allan, the older brother's room is on the left. Samuel's is on the right."

Candace asked, "Where's your room?" "The back room" Samantha responded, before heading to the kitchen to talk with mom.

"Well, I guess we'll go see Samuel." I said, slightly nervous. Ferb nodded, and we walked inside the room.

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * … Aw, what the heck am I doing?**

**Samuel: Stalling for time.**

**Me: This is true; unfortunately, the next two chapters of Just One dance are on the main computer, which is unable to boot up properly… And seeing as I have no wish to type them again, you shall just have to wait. To ease this period of unrest, I have decided to use the material I already have to start Samuel's Timeline… A.K.A. "There Goes the Neighborhood."**

**Oh, and a virtual slice of cake to those who guess the obvious references to another book. I'm just feeling generous.**

**Anyway; remember to Carpe some Diem, OK?**


End file.
